


Day 17: On The Floor

by VampireVengence



Series: 30 Day Smut Challenge Jalex [17]
Category: All Time Low (Band)
Genre: 30 Day Jalex Smut, 30 Day OTP Challenge, 30 day smut challenge, Anal Sex, Bottom Jack, Boys Kissing, Established Relationship, Floor Sex, From Prompt, Gay, Gay Sex, Jalex - Freeform, Kissing, Living Together, M/M, Moving, Moving In Together, Neck Kissing, Riding, Sex, Smut, Top Alex, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:34:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23527732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireVengence/pseuds/VampireVengence
Summary: Jack and Alex celebrate their first night in their first home.
Relationships: Jack Barakat/Alex Gaskarth
Series: 30 Day Smut Challenge Jalex [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1673017
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Day 17: On The Floor

Jack was pretty sure he'd never seen Alex this happy in the four years they'd been dating. They've officially moved in together, they've finally signed all the paperwork and been given the keys and now they can start the next chapter of their lives.

Since they're both moving from their parents places neither of them have much stuff but everyone's been offering them old bits of furniture to help them settle in. Alex was pretty set on picking it all out themselves and making the place properly their own though so they haven't taken anything yet. It'll take a while and it'll cost a fair amount but neither lad minded.

Alex was sat on the bedroom floor unpacking what he could when Jack got back with the pizza. "So I was thinking we could have like a black, white and green colour scheme in here." Jack smiled as he sat down opposite his boyfriend, laying the pizza box between them.  
"As long as it's not the same highlighter-esc colour you died your hair." Alex shoved him slightly with a laugh.  
"That colour was amazing and you know it." It wasn't, but Alex had somehow managed to make it look good.

They ate pizza and Alex talked him through the rest of his plans for the apartment, showing him different furniture and colour options and asking his opinion. It was adorable seeing how passionate and excited he was.

Jack leant in and captured his lips, receiving a hum of approval. He leant in closer, placing his hand at the side of Alex's hips. Alex laughed as he caught on to Jack's intentions. "We don't even have a bed yet." He pointed out. They had a deflated air mattress sat in the corner but they'd tried that once before on a camping trip and all the wobbling around just caused problems.

Jack simply shrugged, leaning in and pressing open mouth kisses to Alex's neck. "Do we really need one?" It wasn't like they'd ever been all that picky with these things. Alex smirked. "Well, since it is our first night in our own apartment..." Jack grinned against his skin.   
"It'd be rude not to."

He kissed his way back up Alex's neck until their lips met once more in a heated embrace. Alex gripped tightly at the back of Jack's neck, holding him in place as they kissed eagerly. Teeth and tongues colliding with desire.

Alex slowly leant backwards, pulling Jack down against him. He spread his legs enough for Jack to lay between them as his hands gripped at the hem of his shirt. He tugged hard and Jack lifted himself so Alex could pull it up over his head before reconnecting their lips.

Alex's hands traced random patterns into the skin of Jack's back causing him to shudder violently with pleasure. They continued to kiss intently as Jack began grinding their crotches together. Alex moaned softly beneath him as they both pressed together.

Jack reached down and removed Alex's t-shirt before kissing down his bare chest until he reached the waistband of his jeans. He traced his tongue along the skin eliciting a small whimper from Alex. Alex grabbed at the back of his hair and pulled Jack up, crashing their lips together whilst Jack reached between them, doing his best to unbutton Alex's jeans without looking. It took a few attempts, but he got there.

Alex moaned in approval as Jack continued to grind on him, the rough material of his jeans providing the perfect amount of friction for Alex's boxer covered crotch. He was almost disappointed when Jack decided it was time to remove them. Almost.

They continued to grind against each other enthusiastically, chest flush as their hands continued to tease and caress the sensitive skin. Jack pulled away from Alex's lips in order to start sucking a hickey into his collarbone causing the older lads eyes to roll back a little. "God Jack, do me already."

Jack was all too eager to oblige. He jumped up much to Alex's dismay and started heading towards the door. "Where the hell do you think you're going?" He asked in disbelief as Jack sent him a grin.   
"I've gotta go get the lube."

He quickly made his way to the bathroom where the box labelled toiletries had been left. He opened it up and quickly found his washbag which held the half-empty bottle of lube that used to live in his nightstand.

When he returned he found Alex moaning softly, hand in his pants as he worked his shaft. Jack couldn't help but just stop and take in the site. It was too hot to be legal. "You just gonna stand there or are you gonna come help?" That quickly got Jack moving again.

Alex continued to touch himself as Jack settled between his legs, removing Alex's boxers in one swift movement. He removed Alex's hand from his dick and ran his tongue along the underside drawing out a low whimper. He continued to tease with his tongue as he removed his own boxers, freeing his already leaking cock.

He popped the cap off the lube and coated Alex's twitching member causing the hazel-eyed lad to whimper. He hovered above him momentarily as their eyes locked before slowly lowering himself down onto Alex's shaft.

They moaned in unison as Jack's jaw went slack. "God Jacky you feel so good." Alex gasped. Jack could only nod in agreement, too overwhelmed by the familiar pleasure for words. Once he'd recovered enough he began to move, rocking his hips as he lifted up and down on Alex's dick. Alex began to thrust up into his downward movements meeting him halfway and intensifying the sensation as they both moaned loudly.

Jack leant down, connecting their lips as they set a steady rhythm. Both intermittently moaning into each other's mouths as the shared pleasure overtook them. Alex was taking over all of Jack's senses and all that matter was the closeness and the intimacy. Even after four years together he always felt like the giddy schoolboy sharing his first time with his first -and only- love every time Alex touched him. 

Unexpectedly he rolled them over, taking a firm grip on Jack's hips as he began to thrust into him full force, hitting his prostate and causing moans a porn star would be proud of. "Lex!" He gasped, dizzy with the sensation. "Lex I'm gonna cum." Alex responded by taking a firm hold of Jack's dick and jerking him hard. "Come on Jacky, cum for me." He purred into his ear.

He wrapped his legs around Alex's waist allowing him in deeper still as he continued to cry out. It was so damn good. He came hard, coating Alex's fingers as he continued to work him through his orgasm. A few more thrusts and Alex too was done.

He licked Jack's cum off his fingers before pulling out and collapsing next to him. "I swear we just get better and better at that." Jack mumbled through a yawn once he'd caught his breath. Alex hummed in agreement, resting his head on Jack's chest. "Imagine what it'll be like when we get the bed." Jack snorted softly, pressing a kiss to the top of his head.   
"I can't wait."


End file.
